


The Kitty is Harmless

by SuperPervertInTraining



Series: Marinette's Miraculous Abs [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Nino being a good bro, Smitten Adrien, adrien is a cat, jealous chat, or maybe just very short, protective chat, scared tomato child, such a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathanael gets a visit from a jealous cat and Marinette reassures him that her kitty his harmless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kitty is Harmless

Nathanael rolled out of bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes at the sound of knocking coming from his window. Peering outside he was taken aback by the sight of Chat Noir, he cracked the window open a bit “Um what brings you here?”

“You better treat the Lady well and with respect or… You don’t want to know. And I already don’t think your good enough for my lady, no one’s good enough for my lady.” With that he was gone leaving behind a very terrified tomato. Slowly he closed his window again and climbed into bed.

* * *

“Mari!”

“Oh hi, Adrien.” She smiled.

Oh gosh her smile is so beautiful…

“Um Adrien?”

He shook his head, “Sorry I- your smiles just really lovely.”

“Um thank you.” She said smiling again.

“Marinette!”

“Nath,” she said leaning over to kiss his cheek. Neither noticed Adrien silently seething in envy.

“Mari,” He whispered “um Chat came to my window last night and your partners scarily protective of you…”

She laughed, “Don’t worry. Kitty’s harmless.” She whispered.

Adrien narrowed his eyes and slipped away.

“Dude, what’s up with you?”

“Nothing, Nino. Nothing at all.”

“So your just gunna mope all day? Just remember your best bro’s here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nope, still don't and never will.


End file.
